


behind the scenes

by BloodyRose13



Category: Youtubers, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Soft George, a little bit of hurt/comfort, alex is a soft boi, alex's mental health, brief appearance of james and will, george being a good flatmate, here you go, i recently discovered their channels and am having a lot of feelings, mental health awareness week, so i vomited them out on here here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose13/pseuds/BloodyRose13
Summary: George gets concerned about Alex and goes to check on his flatmate, away from all the cameras and lights.aka my take on what happened after recording the green screen challenge in which /that/ video of Alex came up.(i wrote this during Mental Health Awareness week but procrastinated it and am posting it later but let's just pretend) happy Mental Health Awareness week!
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, memeulous/imallexx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	behind the scenes

George should have seen it coming, really.

It's late, and his semi-internet famous lifestyle means he has found himself in a Discord chat full of rowdy boys with a green screen, a dark sense of humour, and no limits. Especially as it's Will's turn, and the man isn't known for being someone who won't speak his mind or hold back when it comes to making fun of his best friends.

As soon as he sees the familiar flash of pink hoodie and white beanie pop up on the screen, George lets out a big laugh and claps his hands together. It's played out for a short few seconds, although it probably feels a lot longer for Alex. Alex cringes the whole way through, but seems to take it well by all appearances, and they move on.

\------------------------------------------------------------

They've wrapped up recording now, and there's a few minutes afterwards on the video call before they all disconnect for the evening. Will hums, tapping away at his phone. James' face is lit up with a bright screen as he's scrolling through Facebook or some other social media. George, however, has de-masked and is currently watching Alex, who is being awfully quiet and switching between staring at the floor and gazing out into the distance.

It's definitely not noticeable to the other two, oblivious and blind in themselves, but George picks up on Alex's mood change right away. He always does. He's spent enough time - nearly two years - with this boy to know all his little tell-tale signs, his facial expressions, the wrinkle in his nose when he laughs, the tiny tremor in his voice when he's nervous, how he talks fast when he's excited, and when he's sad. His favourite, by far, is happy. That's when George gets a glimpse of the little sparkle in his eyes. He could gaze at them all day.

Will's voice cuts into his thoughts sharply. "Right, that's me off. See you later lads."

"I'm out too. Good night guys." James follows, signing off.

Alex clicks off without a word, leaving George alone staring at himself on the screen.

He sits and chews his lip in contemplation before getting up to walk over to his flatmate's room. He gives a tentative knock on the door.

"Alex?" he calls out softly. "Al, open up."

There's a few seconds and shuffling of feet before Alex opens the door. It's obvious he has been crying. 

George opens up his arms without a word, and Alex gladly accepts. 

"I know it was just a joke, but it hurt." he mumbles. "That was the one place I didn't want it to go."

"I know, I know." George murmurs softly. He thinks back to watching the video for the first time, remembers how much he hated seeing his best friend cry. How he hated seeing him so vulnerable in front of so many people. He remembers how Alex didn't tell him what he was recording, how he didn't know anything about it until it popped up in his sub box. He remembers texting Alex before even finishing the video and asking to come over right away. He remembers holding him tightly, his heart aching for the younger boy.

Suddenly none of it is funny at all.

George tugs him towards the bed, closing the door behind them. They lie down together as Alex sniffles for a few more minutes, and George makes a mental note to give the other boys shit in the morning.

"Shall I make you some hot chocolate?" George asks, his arm snaked around Alex. 

"Mmm." Alex hums. "Can we watch Monsters Inc?"

George chuckles. He thinks about how many times he's seen that movie with him now, but he knows he'd watch pretty much anything if it made that boy happy.

"Sure."

They fall asleep together that night, the memories of the evening long forgotten in the tangle of limbs and warm body heat.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd just like to add, in no way do I believe Alex was actually affected by the video and I know it's just a joke that he probably didn't mind. they are his friends. This is just a fic my mind has decided to spew out for fun and the events depicted have, sadly, just come out of my brain so please don't get annoyed at me


End file.
